


Bite Inhibition

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Sexual Tension, Training, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina works on controlling Lucy's urge to bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Inhibition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) kinks drabble cycle prompt "biting/bruising".

Mina shivered as Lucy pressed her lips softly to her neck. It wasn't supposed to be for her benefit, for her pleasure but she couldn't stop her body's natural reaction. She pushed it down, swallowing it beneath a deep, professional breath. “Start gently, no fangs.”

She felt Lucy's hand curl around the back of her neck before she felt her teeth against her skin. Even though she knew there was no threat, her heart still skipped a beat when Lucy bit down, nipping at the soft flesh. Almost without thinking, she brought her hand up to her own chest, cupping her breast, squeezing lightly.

“Now with your real teeth,” Mina directed her distractedly, pinching her nipple through her dress before shaking her head, regaining her focus. “But without breaking the skin. I don't want to see a single drop of blood on your lips. Do you hear me, Lucy?”

She felt Lucy hum into her neck in agreement, her fingers on the back of her neck stroking softly, reassuringly. Mina breathed in sharply as she felt the sharp points of Lucy's fangs scratch over her skin, the harmless kittenish snap of her teeth.

As Lucy pressed closer, her other hand closing around her waist, Mina's breath hitched. She knew the whole point of this exercise was to train Lucy to not give into her most animal instincts and now, God, hers were taking her over. _Bite, please bite..._

“You know,” Lucy whispered darkly. “All you have to do is ask...”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
